Percy Jackson and the Brotherhood
by Hregt15
Summary: Crossover with Assassin's Creed. After Percy was betrayed by Annabeth and failed on Olympus, he was sent to Ogygia to be safe. But he also trained to be an Assassin.
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson: Brotherhood

A/N Well, since I'm making a GoW crossover with Percy Jackson, I might as well make this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Assassin's Creed.

Kronos and I were fighting in the throne of the gods. I was fighting wildly, infuriated with Kronos. All of the horrible things he did, now for nearly killing Grover! I wildly attacked. He tried to push me back on the defensive, but I used the disarming move Luke taught me.

And the sword flew from Kronos' hands.

I attacked instantly, not giving Kronos any time to rest. I came with an upward swing. Kronos moved right and dodged the strike, but I managed to get under his left arm. Not that it mattered though, he was invincible…

So you can imagine my surprise when I saw a small line of blood appear, and Kronos screaming in pain.

The look on my face must have said _you're kidding right? _Seriously I take a random cut hoping to do some damage and it only damaged him because he _dodged? _Wow, not how would have expected to beat him, but hey, I know from experience that crazy stuff happens.

I readied riptide, ready to finish this war, to end all of this suffering.

But the Fates are cruel, and decide I'm not to be the winner of this fight.

Because I heard a loud "NO!" and cut across my back. I screamed as the cut made it towards my weak point. It only made a small scratch, but that was enough to have me scream in pain, and fall to the hard stone.

I looked at the person who did that, and I felt shock at seeing it was Annabeth. She had a cold expression on her face as she looked at me, like she didn't even care.

And my heart was ripped in two.

My expression turned to anger, and with a voice I didn't think I still had, I shouted "I'LL KILL YOU!"

Annabeth's face turned into a brief look of shock, and I couldn't help the smug feeling that rose in my chest.

Annabeth kicked me in the face. If I wasn't in so much pain, I would have cupped my face in my hands. She had a snarl on her face, and she would have kicked me more, but surprisingly Luke stopped her.

"Annabeth… you have to go… he's almost," he gasped in pain

Annabeth looked horrified at Luke. "But Luke-" she began to say.

"GO." He shouted.

She looked almost in tears, but left anyways. And I knew I was going to die as well. And the only thought I had was that I had failed. I was a loser. I didn't even know why I thought I had a chance…

But then I felt water around me. I thought it was just death's way of comforting me, but then I realized it was carrying me away. It felt like the water was saying _I won't let you die!_

I realized that my dad must have saved me. He didn't want me to die, even though I had failed him, Olympus, and the whole world.

After a few minutes, the water cushioned my fall, and I knew where I was. Ogygia. Calypso was working on her garden. When she saw me, her beautiful face gasp, and she ran to me and embraced me comfortingly. I fell unconscious on her embrace, letting the darkness and feeling of failure take me over.

I awoke the next day. But I had no wish to get up. How can I face the world when I failed already? But I heard Calypso talking outside, so I got up to see who.

To my surprise I saw Athena. She must have escaped when Olympus fell. Figures, she is the goddess of wisdom. They were talking, but I couldn't hear them. Calypso's face looked troubled, but Athena was insisting something. Finally Calypso nodded. Athena had slightly pleased look, then was gone. I finally walked out. My face must have been horrible, so I developed a new interest in the floor. Calypso looked at me, and said "Percy I need to train you."

"In what?"

She had a sad smile. "You'll see."

(A year later)

I jumped off the tree, into the water. At that height, it would have killed a normal person, but that's one of the benefits of being the son of Poseidon.

Calypso was smiling and clapping. I came over to her and smiled. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and I wrapped mine around her waist, and we kissed.

It wasn't like Annabeth or Rachel. Her kiss was filled with love and worry, but that made it better for some reason. Maybe I was just twisted like that.

Afterwards, I went to sleep. I wasn't pained with nightmares like always for some reason, but it didn't matter. I knew I was a loser, a failure. I don't even know why I train, it's not like it matters.

(A/N if you guys think Percy is being too negative, I think anyone would act this way after failing the world as a whole.)

But then I heard a deathly scream that made chills go down my spine. I ran outside, but what I saw made me think I was dreaming again.

Calypso was on the ground, a knife in her chest, blood pouring down her white dress.

I ran, with a warm liquid pouring down my face. I picked up her body. Cradling it on my chest. I took the knife from her chest and…

It was Annabeth's knife.

That's when I lost it. I screamed into the black sky, cursing Annabeth and the Titans. My tears of pain and rage falling on Calypso's face. I realized a little later that in her small hand was a letter.

I picked it up and read it.

_Percy, there isn't much time. The titans are going to come here, and I think soon. Listen, Athena made me teach you how to free run and pickpocket and eavesdrop and how to perform a leap of faith because all of that is a training of an assassin. You will need to be more than just a demigod in this fight. There is a hidden room in yours. You should be able to find it. Everything you need is there. Good Luck. I believe in you._

I sat there in shock. How could she believe in me? When all I've done is failed my entire life? But now… maybe it's time to go past that. So I got up and left to my room.

How was I supposed to find this secret room? Then I remembered something. I closed my eyes, imagining I was in the sea, the water flowing all around me. When I opened my eyes, it looked like everything was covered in water. The wall was glowing white. (A/N It's basically Eagle vision)

I touched it, and the wall opened. There was nothing but a treasure chest there. I opened it. Little did I know, it would change my entire life…

Inside were white robes. I picked them up. They were the robes of an assassin. They weren't much decorated; by they had some things to put weapons and such. (A/N Imagine Altair's outfit.)

Inside was also my sword and bracer. I put on the robes, put riptide in a sheath, and put the bracer in my left arm. For some reason I felt the urge to flex my wrist. I did, and a hidden blade popped out. I looked at it in amazement.

And with these new weapons, I set out to take revenge on the Titans.

As an Assassin.

A/N please review


	2. Arrival

Arrival

A/N I haven't given up on this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed or Percy Jackson.

Percy got off the raft of his ship, looking around New York. It wasn't as bad as he thought. Sure, the buildings could use some work, and there were monsters and demigods bullying people, but people walked, mostly, freely on the streets. But they all had fearful looks on their faces, constantly looking over their shoulders as if watching out for an unexpected attack.

Percy decided it was time to get out of plain sight. Remembering what Calypso taught him, he moved into the middle of a crowd. Some of them threw him strange looks, but didn't say anything.

Percy walked around for a little bit, but he couldn't see anybody he knew. A minute later however, his anger flared up again, because he saw Ethan Nakamura, who was somehow still alive, chatting with a bunch of demigods, occasionally bullying innocent people.

As Percy walked past them, he felt a hand stop him.

"Nice clothes loser." Ethan sneered.

His three friends sniggered nastily. Percy didn't say anything, and just kept walking.

"Where are you going?" Ethan asked jeeringly, and Percy was caught off guard when that bastard suddenly turned him around, and Ethan got a good look at his face.

Ethan immediately lost the smug look on his face. "You…"

Percy reacted fast. They couldn't learn about him yet. He quickly stabbed Ethan lethally in the chest. A red sport suddenly appeared there, growing bigger and bigger until Ethan dropped dead.

The other three demigods looked shocked; then with enraged looks drew their swords and began to attack Percy.

Percy quickly drew Riptide and blocked the first strike from the first demigod. The second one raised his sword above his head, but Percy held out his left hand, flexed his wrist, and the hidden blade slid out and stabbed the demigod in the neck. He stopped his attack and crumpled to the ground, clutching his neck as more blood was spilled, the life slowly living his eyes.

Percy pushed his first attacker back, shoving him to the ground. The third one swung his sword at Percy's head, who blocked it with his hidden blade. Before the demigod could pull back, Percy stabbed him in the chest, right where his heart was. The demigod fell to the ground, dead.

The last remaining demigod got back to his feet, and Percy decided to go on the offensive, constantly attacking the demigod, who barely managed to block the fast and brutal strikes. Percy finally found an opening, and kicked the teen in the face. The demigod clutched his face in pain, holding out his sword in a defending gesture. Percy knocked the sword aside and brought his sword down on where his neck met his shoulder, forced him to his knees, and kicked him off his sword.

Percy could hear the monsters coming, and they were coming fast, he had to get out of sight…

"Psst!" a female voice said. Percy looked wildly around, and saw a woman in her house leaning out her door.

"In here!" She cried. Percy didn't know if he could trust her or not, but decided to take his chances. He ran inside, and the woman quickly closed the door.

After they were gone, the woman turned around and smiled.

"That was incredible!" She exclaimed.

Percy shrugged. "It was nothing."

"What's your name?"

Percy hesitated, and then said "Percy Jackson."

The woman's eyes widened, the her smile came back.

"I have a message for you."

"Oh?"

"Go to the park around here. You might find someone you know."

Percy suddenly got suspicious, but got up anyways. "If this is a trick…" he warned.

The woman shook her head. "It isn't. Trust me."

"Somebody else told me that once. And because I believed her, the world is what it is now."

The woman looked sympathetic. "I'm sorry."

"Well you can understand why I'm skeptical. But thank you, for everything."

(Later at the park)

Percy walked, looking around the park. It was strange, there weren't any monsters in sight here, and he can literally feel a barrier outside, like a shield against monsters, like at Camp Half Blood…

"Percy?"

The assassin whipped around, and saw an old friend.

"Nico!"

"You're alive! You son of a bitch!" Nico exclaimed excitedly.

"Come here." Percy said, and the two embraced. Afterwards, Percy asked "What are you doing here?"

"This is our new base of operations." Nico replied.

"Show me."

(Underground two minutes later)

Percy looked around. It looked pretty good. There were hunters, demigods, and satyrs, either planning, talking, or eating.

"Come on, I'll take you to the meeting room."

Percy was lead there, and was caught off guard when he saw Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Artemis (who was looking distressed), Apollo, and Athena. All of them except Athena looked back at him in equal shock.

"Jackson?" They all exclaimed at the same time, but Athena came at him.

"So you're training's complete."

Percy nodded.

"Good. Now that you're an assassin, we have to send you on some missions."

"Wait." Percy interrupted. "Nico asked me to train him while we went down here. Do you have any more hidden blades?"

Athena looked surprised, then nodded. "Yes we do. Actually I wanted to talk to you about that."

Percy looked confused until she gave him a hidden blade similar to his. "Now you can kill double."

Percy nodded, then turned to Nico. "Alright then, let's begin."

A/N Please review.


	3. Assassin Training

Assassin Training

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Assassin's Creed

Percy and Nico walked back up to the surface, with Nico having one hidden blade while Percy had two. Nico didn't have any robes yet, but Percy had changed into more Master Assassin robes, including a small cape.

(A/N Ezio's outfit in Brotherhood)

While they were climbing Percy asked "Why do you want to be an assassin?"

Nico looked down, suddenly finding something very interesting in his shoes. "I want to be stronger, to help you fight against the Titans."

Percy nodded in understanding. "Good answer."

"So why did you come back so fast? Athena told me not to expect you for another month or two."

Percy stopped. "Calypso… was killed a week ago."

Nico gasped. "By who?"

Percy tightened his fist. "Annabeth." He spat out. Nico's face darkened. "Oh gods Percy. I'm so sorry."

Percy took a deep breath. "Don't worry about it." The two demigods were silent for the rest of the way to the surface.

When they got there, Percy frowned. He didn't realize before how… small the area was. Nico was looking at him for instructions.

Percy finally said "Do we have a training ground bigger than this one?"

Nico's face fell. "We did. But we had to evacuate it before the Titan's took over this part of New York."

"What do you mean this part?" Percy asked curiously.

Nico took a breath as he began to explain. "The Titan spread their power throughout the city via towers. These towers can bring back monsters we kill almost instantaneously after we kill it. It also prevents the gods from using their powers in that certain section. They are operated by and tied to a demigod captain. As long as that captain is alive, the tower can't be destroyed."

Percy looked at the tower that can be seen from their position. "But if we kill the demigod captain _then _destroy the towers, the monsters won't be brought back here and the gods can spread their influence throughout this section of the city?"

"…Yes." The younger boy finally said.

Percy looked at the tower one final time, and then turned to Nico. "Tell Athena to be ready. I'm going to destroy that tower. When I do, tell her to block this section of the city off from the Titans."

Nico laughed. "Percy how are you going to destroy that thing?"

Percy thought for a moment, and then said "I don't know."

Nico reached for something then pulled out a small jar. "Here. There should be some torches on top of the tower. Grab on of them and throw it into this, and the entire thing will go down in flames."

Percy nodded and pocketed the dangerous jar. "Thanks."

Percy ran out of the monster shelter, climbed up a building with ease, and ran towards the Titan tower.

(Ten Minutes Later)

Percy jumped off a building and landed quietly into a haystack that was right behind three empousai who were in the middle of a conversation.

"There is some worthless human who is causing trouble for us." One of them said.

"Well then. It is time we pay him a visit." The other one said as they began to walk away.

"The tower can wait." Percy muttered to himself as he hid behind a wall, following the empousai.

After trailing them for at least five minutes, (A/N Seriously I hate tailing people in Assassin's Creed) he hid behind a wall, and the next thing he heard where empousai attacking somebody, who let out a yell and sounded like he was trying to defend himself. Percy quickly ran out of his hiding spot and prepared to engage the empousai in combat.

Percy flexed his wrists, and the sound of the wheel lock device at the end of the hidden blades was heard, along with the appearance of the deadly blades. He aimed them at the empousai's necks, and was satisfied when he heard them scream in pain and surprise and was slowly getting silent as they disintegrated to the tower, which was a good distance away. The last one turned to face Percy, the sound of hidden blades striking a stomach was heard, and the empousai met the same fate as her comrades.

The man looked gratefully at Percy, then he turned and suddenly, he dropped to his knees on an execution stand and broke down into tears. Percy slowly walked up to him and saw a woman on the stand, her corpse hanging on a rope. Realization dawned on Percy. He put his hand on the man's shoulder.

"She was beautiful." Percy said softly.

"Yes she was! But that didn't stop that pig from killing her! Why should he care? He's with the Titans!" The man howled tearfully. Percy looked sympathetic.

"Who did this?" The demigod assassin asked.

"That demigod captain named Jack!" The man exclaimed. (A/N Get the reference?)

Percy nodded. "He won't get away with this. Go hide somewhere quickly, and cut your wife down."

The man pulled himself together as best he could, and began to cut her down while Percy climbed up a building and ran from rooftop to rooftop.

(Later at the tower)

Percy looked over the tower, which had a small fortress to protect it. Percy jumped and landed right inside on a rooftop of one of the small houses that housed demigods and monsters. He walked around the fortress to see if anybody was there. There were a few demigods, the monsters were out terrorizing people.

Percy then heard laughter right to his lower left. He quickly went to the edge of the building to see the few demigods that were there around a demigod who was clearly the captain, who had a small axe on his back.

"Did you see the look on her face?" The captain laughed hysterically with his soldiers, not knowing that there was a dangerous assassin ready to kill all of them, until the captain was suddenly on the ground, a small blade in his neck, blood flowing out of the wound, as the assassin looked down on him with fury.

The demigods pulled out their weapons. The assassin didn't pull out his sword, only keeping his hidden blades out. The first demigod tried to attack, but Percy dodged and stabbed him in the back of the neck. The next one lifted his sword, but Percy swiftly stabbed him in the neck, leaving him to die. He slashed the remaining two at the same time, and both clutched their necks in a desperate attempt to stop the bleeding, to stop their inevitable deaths.

Percy took one last glance, and started to climb up the tower. When he made it to the top, he took out the jar Nico gave him. He placed it in the middle of the roof, took of a torch, and threw it into the jar.

The effects were instantaneous. The entire tower was filled with fire and explosions. Percy quickly performed a leap of faith, landing into a hay stack.

Once the tower was destroyed, it was suddenly rebuild with godly energy. The entire section was purged of monsters. The buildings were rebuild, and the people cheered.

Athena suddenly appeared before him "Well done." She said grudgingly.

"Thanks." Percy replied.

(Two weeks later)

Two daggers were slashing and stabbing, looking like dance partners in their swiftness. Nico was now wearing assassin robes, but it was black and red instead of white and red like Percy's. Nico's dagger was made of Stygian iron with Percy's made of normal celestial bronze.

Nico tried to slash at Percy's head, but Percy blocked, punched Nico in the face, and attempted to do the same tactic, but Nico barely managed to dodge. However, this caused him to lose his balance, and Percy took advantage of this by kicking the boy in the face. Nico landed on the ground with a groan. Percy sheathed his dagger next to his sword, and drew his sword. Nico copied the action and began to attack the other assassin.

Percy blocked all of them with ease. Nico slashed again, and Percy forced the sword down. Nico tried to do a tactic Percy taught him and tried to punch Percy, but Percy foresaw this. Percy grabbed the arm, and quickly hit Nico in the stomach with his sword hilt. Nico was winded from the attack, and felt the cold feeling of a sword at his neck.

"Not bad." Percy replied.

Suddenly Travis Stroll, who survived along with his brother, said "We've discovered a lair of the Titan demigods around this section." Travis said.

Percy grinned at his apprentice. "Looks like you've got your first mission as an assassin."

A/N Next time Nico is going to infiltrate the lair! Will he succeed as an assassin? Find out next time! Please review.


	4. Nico's Mission

Nico's mission

A/N I'm back!

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Assassin Creed.

Nico ran across buildings, using the free running skills Percy had taught him. The young teen jumped from rooftop to roof top, with the citizens watching him with interest. Ever since this section of New York was freed, the people acted more respectful to demigods, as they remembered that Percy was the one to free them from the cruel wrath of the Titans. Nico eventually landed from a top roof top to a low one, landing safely on the ground. Nico scanned the area for any suspicious activity. People were walking, talking, picking up food for their family, and a couple of demigods entering some sort of tall building.

Nico's eyes widened when he saw them. Two more stood guard at the door. The people obviously thought they were with the gods. They must have somehow managed to pierce through the barrier.

Nico quickly ran over to the two demigods. They stood straight; their shoulders were like that of a warrior ready for combat. Nico glanced at them suspiciously, and was about to kill them, but then he remembered what Percy had taught him. _Look for the stealthiest way inside. Observe your surroundings._

Nico's dark eyes looked the building up and down. There were two guards guarding the door, two archers on the buildings right beside him, and two guards on the roof.

Nico backed away, talking small steps backwards. The guards were already casting glances at him. However, when the boy touched the shadows, the guards were startled when he suddenly disappeared.

The guard on the left ceiling looked down where the boy was previously. Little did he notice a figure literally growing out of his shadow? Suddenly, the demigod gasped as he felt a blade stab him in the neck.

The Guard on the tower opposite was shocked when his ally fell to the ground in a puddle of blood. He ran over to get a closer look; however, he was suddenly stabbed in the stomach and pulled from the roof, falling to his death.

The guards from the front door looked startled when they heard the _thud _of the bloody body hitting the ground. They ran over to inspect the body. While they were distracted, a boy in black assassin robes yawned as he picked the lock of the front door with his hidden blade. He quietly closed the door behind him.

Nico looked around and frowned. The entire room was literally dark. He closed his eyes, and he realized that he was surrounded by demigods.

Suddenly the lights turned on. He saw three levels of the ground. They were covered with Demigods. And guess who was at the center on the highest level?

"ANNABETH?" Nico yelled out shock.

The daughter of Athena looked at the demigod in surprise. She sat up straighter in her throne. She frowned at the young teen.

"Hello Nico. You weren't the demigod I was expecting." Annabeth said in disappointment.

"Obviously." The son of Hades spat. "Why did you betray us?"

Annabeth smirked. "How can I be a traitor to those I never truly loved?"

Nico's hands tightened into fists as demigods laughed. "So you were with Luke the whole time."

Annabeth nodded. "Of course. Did you really think I loved that loser Jackson?"

"Why did you kill Calypso?" Nico asked. Annabeth shrugged. "I wanted to see how Percy would react. I wasn't disappointed."

Nico looked stunned for a moment. "Wait, so you knew he was alive?"

Annabeth looked proud of herself. "Of Course."

"Why didn't you go after him sooner?"

"He's not a threat. I wanted to see if he could think he could make a difference."

"You let us find this base."

"I was hoping Jackson would come here so I could kill him myself."

Nico smirked at the female, causing her to have a look of surprise on her face. "What?"

"You're lucky it's me. If Percy was here, you would all be dead."

Annabeth laughed. "Well, since you're here, I might as well kill you first."

"You won't find me such and easy opponent. Percy has taught me well."

Annabeth made a hand gesture. Nico glanced to his left as a demigod charged at him with his sword raised. Nico threw his right arm at him, his hidden blade coming out long enough to slash the neck of the demigod. He fell to the ground. Nico turned his head as another demigod charged at him with a spear. Another one was already near him with a sword about to cut Nico's neck.

In a swift movement, Nico grabbed the wrist of the demigod, and ducked as the spear nearly cut of his head. The spear stabbed the sword wielding demigod. Nico used the sword of the fallen demigod and quickly stabbed the spear demigod in the chest. Pulling the sword out, Nico threw the sword at a demigod and it impaled itself in the demigod. Five more came at him, and Nico finally decided to draw his sword. The Stygian black sword came out from its sheath. Nico reached for his waist again, but this time with his left hand. Suddenly, Nico threw a knife at a demigod, hitting him in the head. He charged at the other four. He blocks two strikes at once, and stabbed another one in the stomach with his right hidden blade. He pushed the two off him and slashed he fourth one, but he blocked it. Nico slid his sword up the other sword, stabbing the demigod in the neck, his sword going straight through him. Nico slammed the hilt of his sword on the head of the first demigod as he locked swords with the second demigod. He broke the clash and hit the sword away, leaving the demigod's torso open. Nico slashed down at the top of the man's head and quickly pulled his sword away, deflecting the blow from the first demigod. He lunged, and slashed the demigod across the stomach.

He looked up at Annabeth, who looked surprised and impressed. "Not bad. I think I'll actually take you on."

"But first," Nico growled, "I have to take care of those losers." He stabbed his sword, and holes opened in the ground. Undead warriors started taking on the remaining demigods. Annabeth jumped from her throne, drawing out her precious dagger. Nico was quickly forced on the defensive. Annabeth's strikes were quick and precise. She narrowed her eyes. Nico was good with a sword, but he would get overwhelmed eventually. Nico blocked three strikes and quickly pulled back before Annabeth slashed at his hands with her dagger.

Nico jumped back. Annabeth threw strong kick. However, there were two things that she didn't know. One, Nico learned how to fist fight by Percy, and Nico jumped back because he _wanted_ her to kick at him.

Nico smirked as he blocked her kick with his sword. He crouched and swept her off her feet with a kick. Nico stabbed the ground where she was, but she rolled away. Nico slashed at her with his sword, but she go back on her feet. However, she looked around. All of her demigod guards were dead, slayed by the undead soldiers. Annabeth realized she was outnumbered and outmatched.

"We'll finish this later." She growled, and back flipped in a tunnel, and it closed, with the daughter of Athena escaping.

Nico groaned. The undead were dismissed. Percy wasn't going to like this.

(Later)

Percy slammed his hands on the table. "Damn her!" The assassin snarled when Nico finished his report.

Athena glared at him.

"We must discuss this later. We have other matters to attend to."

"Like?" Percy asked.

"The other gods want you for some reason, go talk to them."

Percy grunted and left the meeting room.

Percy walked to Hephaestus. "You needed to see me?"

The god grunted. "I need your help. There is a secret lair around here. It's not in league with the Titans, but it holds something… interesting. I want you to search it."

"Okay." The son of Poseidon replied.

Percy walked away and met Aphrodite.

"You wanted to see me Lady Aphrodite."

She nodded. "Yes Percy. You see, my daughters are trying to gather information about the Titan's, but we lost contact with them. I need you to go where they are and find out why. I'll tell you where they are."

"I understand."

Once the goddess of love was finished, Percy walked into a different room and saw the twins Artemis and Apollo.

Percy nodded. "What is it you wish for me to do?"

Artemis spoke first. "Thalia is being held hostage in the castle that Annabeth had built for herself in a different part of New York. I want you to go there and rescue her."

Apollo spoke next. "My Children and the Children of Ares have formed a base in a different section and are trying to get it back from the Titans. I need you to go and help them."

Percy bowed. "Understood."

Percy walked away, and when he was a safe distance away he groaned.

"Great."

A/N Which Mission should Percy do first?

Old Friends (Artemis's mission)

Hold The Line (Apollo's mission)

Like the Labyrinth (Hephaestus's mission)

Love's struggle (Aphrodite's Mission)


	5. Old Friends

Old Friends

A/N Enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Assassin's Creed

The people were gathering in front of the castle that that bitch Annabeth had made. Oh, they knew what her name was. They would have been killed if they didn't. The girl was tired of people getting her name wrong. She deserved respect for all she had done for the Titans.

There was a black limo parked in front of the castle. Every slave human was forced there in order to witness something important.

The doors opened. Out stepped a teenage girl who looked very close of being a full adult. She had blonde hair and grey eyes. She turned back to the limo she came out of, signaling with her hand. There were some movement, like that of a struggle, then a empousai came out, holding another teenage girl that was about the same age as Annabeth. She had black hair, torn clothes, and sky blue eyes.

Both of these women were beautiful, but people shrank back as Annabeth addressed all of them.

"Do you see this girl?" She boomed, authority in her voice, and there was no doubt that she liked it. The girl looked like she was trying to say something, but she couldn't thanks to a gag in her mouth. "This girl is the daughter of Zeus! She has been captured! If you still cling to the false hope that you will be liberated from the Titans, look at the most powerful demigod they have, beaten and captured! Let this be a message to all who stand against us!"

Annabeth turned around, and motioned the empousai to do the same. The she demon grabbed Thalia harshly by the arm and dragged her into the castle, the daughter of Zeus not going in without a fight, no matter how hopeless.

Little did they know, however, that they were being watched?

Percy Jackson was crouching on top of a nearby building, watching the whole announcement. His sea green eyes hardened as he heard every foolish word that bitch yelled. He was very close to rushing in to kill her, but that would have been a foolish move. He needed to follow them. Percy knew the other gods would be mad that he chose this mission first, but Thalia was his friend. (Or the readers really wanted this mission for some reason. Seriously why do you want this so much?)

Percy jumped from the building, rolling when he touched the ground so he wouldn't get hurt. Percy jumped right next to the bridge that connected the estate, landing into the water. He swam all the way to the defensive walls. Looked to the bridge to make sure nobody saw him, he raised the water all around him and rocketed up and grabbed the top of the wall firmly. He grabbed it with his other hand and pulled himself up so he could see what was over the wall. It was a simple ally with a door, with two guards walking around. Percy ducked before they could notice him. Looking left, he started moving until he managed to reach a window. Gripping it, he managed to throw himself high enough to grab the edge of the roof. Pulling himself up, he stabbed a _dracaena_with his hidden blade without even looking. He looked right in front of him and saw a huge tower, with bared windows down the front, sides, and most likely down the back. Percy ran towards it, avoiding the line of sight from other guards. Jumping up, he gripped a brick of the wall and climbed to the top by grabbing bricks and windows, hoping to the gods that nobody saw him.

Once he reached the top, which was the biggest cell in the entire tower as he far as he saw. Peering into the window, he saw Annabeth standing over Thaia in front of Thalia's cell.

"Thalia please! It could be just like the old days!" Annabeth pleaded.

Thalia only glared. "You're pathetic Annabeth! What about Percy? Or were you only faking it?"

Annabeth snarled back. "I was never his friend Thalia!"

Thalia sneered back. "How sad. You two would have been great, but now you're downgraded in Luke's sex toy."

Annabeth wretched the cell door open, and before Thalia could attack her, she stabbed Thalia in the thigh with her new knife since she left her old one with Calypso's body.

Thalia let out a howl of pain as she crumpled to the ground. "Forget you then. Stay here and rot." Annabeth said coldly.

Annabeth turned to the empousai guard. "Give me the key!" She demanded.

The empousai gave the daughter of Athena the key. Annabeth left the cell with slam of the door.

Percy was immediately in pursuit. He dropped window to window, Annabeth never leaving his hateful gaze. Annabeth finally got to the bottom of the tower, into the estate. Percy let out a frustrated noise.

Running across the roof of the estate, Percy jumped in the air and stabbed a hellhound in the neck with his hidden blade. Once the dog was gone, Percy jumped from the roof, landing on the ground. Looking back up, he used his ocean vision. (Imagine Eagle Vision)

He looked up and down, feeling like he was in the ocean again. Looking deeper, he saw a female form glowing gold.

Percy kept Ocean Vision on, jumping up and gripped the edge of the window, and what he saw in the room made him sick.

Why? Because Luke, who somehow unfortunately survived Kronos' transformation, and Annabeth was kissing.

Once the broke apart, Luke looked sad. "So Thalia refused again?"

Annabeth nodded. "We should just stop for now. She will soon enough." Luke nodded, then he smirked.

"Come to my room. I think you will enjoy what I have in store."

Annabeth nodded, but she didn't look that happy.

Once the demigods were out of the room, Percy opened the window and crawled into Annabeth's room.

Looked around, all he saw was a huge and comfy looking bed and a small desk. On the desk were Daedalus' laptop and the key to Thalia's cell on the top of the silver laptop.

Percy snorted. He took the key and was about to leave until he looked at the laptop again. Daedalus probably wouldn't like Annabeth using his laptop anymore. Percy sighed and took the laptop, carrying it with him. Putting it into a separate holding on the back of his robes, he left the room through the window and climbed all the way back up the tower.

Entering through the window outside Thalia's cell he quickly eliminated the empousai by drawing his sword, running over to her, flipping over her back, and stabbed her quickly before she could turn around.

"Percy?" Thalia gasped as the assassin sheathed his sword. "But how?"

"Long story." Percy said, unlocking the cell door. "Can you walk?"

Thalia shook her head. Her wound damaged her leg to much for her to move. Percy sighed and picked Thalia up bridal style. The Lieutenant of Artemis hissed in pain. Percy leapt out of the window and Thalia used her powers so that he levitated slowly to the roof of the estate. Percy ran to the edge of the roof over the water. Thalia gripped Percy tighter when she looked down.

"Don't. You. Dare." Thalia growled, but screamed as Percy threw her down anyway with a chuckle.

(Later)

Artemis looked at Thalia happily while she was being healed. "Welcome back Thalia."

"Thank you my Lady." Thalia said.

Artemis turned to Percy. "Thank you Percy."

Percy shrugged "Don't mention it."

Percy turned to leave, but Artemis said "Wait."

Percy turned, and caught a crossbow Artemis had thrown at him.

"It's been modified so that you can use it properly." The goddess of the Hunt said. Percy nodded, and put it and a some arrows on his back while giving Daedalus' laptop to Artemis.

"Can you put thin in my room?"

Artemis nodded. Percy smiled gratefully.

A/N which one next?

Hold The Line (Apollo's mission)

Like the Labyrinth (Hephaestus's mission)

Love's struggle (Aphrodite's Mission)


	6. FAQ Special!

FAQ Special!

Hey guys, so I decided to answer some questions that are probably on your minds.

**Q: Is Thalia going to be an assassin?**

A: No. I'm sorry, but I can't see a reason why Thalia would quit the Hunters for the assassins. So that means no Thalico before you ask. Why did that even start?

**Q: What pairings are there going to be?**

A: I have only though of Percy being with an OC. However, I am open to suggestions. And if you guys really want it, then I might make NicoxRachel if you guys really want.

**Q: Who else will join the Brotherhood?**

A: I'm thinking of people like the Stolls and Chris and others.

**Q: After this story, will you make a sequel?  
><strong>A: Yes. I've been planning to make a sequel since I started this story. But that won't happen for a little bit, so just be patient.

**Q: WHEN IS THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

A: It will be up next week, I promise!


	7. Like The Labyrinth

Like The Labyrinth

A/N Missed me?

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Assassin's Creed

Percy jumped from building and building, trying to spot what Hephaestus wanted. Percy took out his map from his pouch, searching for the spot Hephaestus wanted.

Percy spotted the area on the map, and leap off the building to see what was up. He landed on the ground when suddenly, automatons came from the ground.

Percy barely managed to roll aside before a bronze sword cut his head off. The assassin used his hidden blades to block two swords. Kicking them away, he managed to draw his sword and counter an attack with his own. Percy aimed for one's head and managed to decapitate it. That left only two…

Percy jumped in the air and round housed kick one to the ground, then turned and stabbed behind him with his sword without even looking. He was satisfied when he heard the sound of celestial bronze stabbing an automaton. The one on the ground was stabbed by the assassin before it even got up.

Percy looked around. These things came from somewhere. He looked closer and saw something that looked like an entrance into a sewer. But there was one difference. It had the Greek Delta sign on it.

Percy walked up to it and pressed his hand to the sign. It recognized his demigod status and the entrance opened for him.

_Just like the Labyrinth. _Percy thought as he began to walk inside.

"Percy wait!" Percy turned towards the source of the voice. Rachel was running over to him, much to his surprise.

"Rachel what are you doing here?" Percy asked.

Rachel stopped right in front of him to catch her breath. "You might need help down there. Hephaestus said I might know the way."

Percy smiled. "Just like old times huh?"

Rachel smiled back. "I guess so."

The two then entered the passage way, with different views of the dark tunnel.

Percy couldn't see crap. All he saw was darkness and heard something that sounded like shifting walls. Rachel, however, could see her way very easily. It was like she was walking through Mount Olympus itself when it was still intact fully.

"Can you see anything?" Percy asked.

Rachel made a nod that Percy couldn't see and grabbed his elbow. "Yeah. Just follow me."

Percy sighed and let Rachel guide him through the tunnel.

"Not wanting me around huh?" Rachel asked him jokingly when she heard him sigh.

Percy shrugged because he honestly didn't know. An assassin fought alone. Before, Percy would have liked being helped and guided by friends. But now, after so many betrayals and his training to be more self-reliant in his own abilities, Percy found working with others to be a bit… awkward.

Not to say that would never work with someone else. If it was absolutely necessary he could deal with it. And spreading the teachings of the assassins wasn't a very bad idea either…

Suddenly, the back of his neck started tingling. Percy suddenly forced Rachel down as a sword nearly cut their heads off from behind. Rachel yelped as Percy blocked another strike from an automaton without even looking.

Percy closed his eyes, knowing it was useless to attempt to see. Instead he used his other senses. He heard the sound of a sword cutting through the air, coming towards his head.

Raising his sword, he blocked the strike and slid the weapon of his and kicked the automaton. He heard the machine fall to the floor, and Percy took out both his hidden blades and stabbed it repeatedly in the chest.

Once the assassin was sure it was dead, he rolled and moved Rachel before a blade could cut her.

"Wait!" she whispered. "They're leaving." Percy realized she was telling the truth. He could hear them walking away.

Once they were gone, Rachel turned to him. "How did you learn to fight blind?"

Percy hesitated before saying quietly "Calypso taught me."

Rachel gasped. "I am so sorry Percy."

The assassin looked down as he remembered a few months ago, a blind training session with Calypso.

_Percy watched as Calypso put walked out with a short sword and a shorter dress that was so that she could fight in it. Percy put on the blindfold he had to wear. Calypso had learned some moves from Athena while Percy was still recovering and learning to fight with his other senses besides sight. This was another training session for Percy._

_Percy turned. He concentrated, trying to hear Calypso. He heard her soft footsteps on the matt, tapping closer and closer to him…_

_Percy blocked a sudden strike to his left and slashed and where he thought Calypso's feet was. He hit nothing but air, and heard a body hit the floor a few feet away from him. Calypso had jumped to avoid the Riptide. Percy backed up a little to rebuild his defense. Calypso struck at his sword, a warning technique. Percy understood immediately, kicking where the attack came from. He heard Calypso jump back. Percy continued his attack, slashing at Calypso. He felt a slight resistance, and he was scared that he had hit her accidently, but he didn't stop. He rolled and slashed while he did so, hearing the clang of something hitting the floor._

"_Good job Percy. You take off the blindfold." Calypso said softly, but there was no sign of pain in her voice. Percy quickly pulled off the blindfold, and he realized what he had cut through earlier. _

_Calypso's dress was a torn piece on the floor. Calypso herself stood there, blushing slightly, in a bra and panties. Percy smirked._

"_I like you more in that outfit." He said,_

_Calypso smiled back, walking up to him and kissed him, which turned into something more as they were both on the ground, Calypso moaning as Percy kissed down her neck…_

"Percy we're here." Rachel's voice jarred him back into reality. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice following Rachel until they were in front of a door.

"Let's go." Percy said, his voice having a sad tone to it.

Percy opened the door, and when he did, he was suddenly assaulted by Mrs. O'Leary, who licked him very enthusiastically.

"Hey girl, let me up!" Percy laughed. The hellhound obeyed and jumped off. Percy was wondering why she was there until he saw a fifty year old man sitting on a chair.

"Daedalus!" Percy said in shock.

The demigod smiled. "Hello Percy. It's good to see you again. You as well Ms. Dare." He added, looked a shocked Rachel.

Percy recovered first, smiling at the man. "It's nice to see a familiar face."

Daedalus laughed as the two shook hands. "Come, we have much to discuss."

"How did you get out of the underworld?" Rachel asked suddenly.

Daedalus sighed. "Before the Titans completely took over the Underworld, Hades allowed me to come back in a new body to help the remaining gods, but I was quickly found by the Titans. I had to take refuge here and constantly make automatons."

"I see." Percy said. "Well, come on. Let's go back."

(Later)

Daedalus walked out of the meeting room as he finished his conversation with his mother Athena. She treated him rather coldly, but seemed to warm up to him a little during the meeting.

Percy was waiting outside. He had Daedalus' silver laptop in his hand.

"You got it back!" Daedalus said in joy.

Percy shrugged. "Well, I thought you wouldn't want it in Annabeth's possession anymore."

Daedalus scowled. "Of course not."

Percy's voice lowered. "Listen, I need to tell you something."

Daedalus leaned closer.

"I'm thinking of starting my own Assassin's organization. It would really help. Nico is just the start. But I would be honored in you joined us."

Daedalus straightens up and nodded. "It would be an honor."

Percy smiled.

"Jackson." Percy and Daedalus turned to see Hephaestus standing there with something in his hand. "Thanks for everything. Not what I was expecting, but I'll live." Hephaestus tossed Percy the item and Percy looked at it.

"Put that under your hidden blade. It's a gun that you can use in combat with your sword."

Percy placed the object under his arm and looked gratefully at the God of Smiths. "Thank you Lord Hephaestus."

The god shrugged before walking away.

A/N What next?

Love's Struggle (Aphrodite's mission)

Hold the Line (Apollo's mission)


	8. Update

Update

Hey guys, I was studying for an exam, but the next chapter is coming. It's going to be Hold the Line. It will come out this week okay!


	9. Hold the Line

Hold the Line

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Assassin's Creed

Percy's eyes opened. He leaned from the bed, attempting to take up what was going on. He then realized the he was in a small room. He was lying on a bed, sunlight entering the room from a small window. The Master Assassin groaned before swinging his legs over the bed. He put on his assassin uniform. (A/N what do you think he sleeps in his assassin clothes? That's probably uncomfortable)

Percy strapped on both his hidden blades. He picked up the hidden gun that Hephaestus gave him, and placed it under his left hidden blade. He sheathed Riptide and his dagger to his waist, and placed his special crossbow and arrows. He then took ten throwing knives and placed it on the front of his belt, next to the Assassin symbol that he created.

He opened the door and went into the mess hall of the rebel base. He sat by himself, watching silently as demigods and hunters and nymphs talked to each other.

Percy turned his head. "Hey Nico." The black dressed teenager walked right next to his mentor and leaned next to him.

Nico looked at Percy. "I've found out why the children of Ares and Apollo are having trouble."

Percy looked interested. "What happened?"

Nico look serious. "The Towers."

Percy sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "That would explain a lot."

Nico nodded. "They literally had to barricade themselves into their hideout, they can't destroy the monsters."

Percy looked at Daedalus and Mrs. O'Leary, who were playing Get the Greek.

"I have an idea to get there quickly."

Nico followed Percy's gaze, and he immediately understood.

(At the different base)

Clarisse had wiped her forehead with a wet cloth. She had just defeated her siblings in hand to hand combat, having just defeated three of them at once. She sat down while Chris patted her hand. She gave him a weak smile. He was always there for her, to back her up…

Her thoughts were interrupted by a giant hellhound shadow traveling inside.

There were screams everywhere. Clarisse got up, her spear uin hand. Wait, the only way this thing could get in was…

"SHUT UP!" Clarisse roared. Everyone stopped, holding their breath, weapons raised to attack at the girl's command.

Clarisse watched as two people got off the hellhound and the hellhound went back into the shadow as the one clad in white patted its head. They both turned. The smaller, black clothed one was obviously Nico, but the one in white.

"Percy!" Clarisse said in shock as the others were just as surprised.

The son of Poseidon let out a frustrated grunt. "Yes I am alive. It's a long story so don't ask."

Chris was the first to recover. "What are doing here?" The son of Hermes asked.

"We heard you guys needed some help." Nico answered.

Clarisse growled. "We don't need help."

"Yes we do. This isn't the time to be stubborn Clarisse." Will Solace interrupted.

Percy nodded at the son of Apollo.

Suddenly, a child of Apollo ran into the doorway.

"Guys, the monsters are coming again."

Clarisse looked confused. "So? The gates are closed."

"That's the problem!" The guy looked almost hysterical. "Somebody opened the gates!"

Clarisse glared at everyone in the room, which was suddenly so silent Percy could have taken his dagger and cut through it. Percy sighed. Another betrayal. Percy decided to dwindle on this thought later as he raced up the stairs.

He wretched the door open, and was caught off guard as an empousai suddenly slashed at him. He barely managed to avoid getting seriously injured. Clarisse, who was right behind him, shoved him to the side and stabbed the she demon with her new electric spear. She ran outside, completely destroying the monsters, her siblings following her while the Apollo demigods went to the roof of the base, laying covering fire.

Percy grabbed both Nico's and Chris' shoulders. "Hang on a sec guys. I need your help." Both men listened.

"Alright, Nico, I need you to make a tunnel so that we can sneak over to the Tower. Chris, tell Clarisse to seal the gates as soon as possible. Fight of the monsters while they are barricaded."

Nico and Chris nodded. Chris ran outside, drawing his sword, cutting down a hellhound with difficulty.

Both assassins ran down into the base. Nico clapped his hands, and the wall opened up.

Percy cocked his head to the side. "I was expecting you to open the ground." Nico rolled his eyes. "We're already deep in the ground. We don't need to get deeper." Nico said. Percy felt pretty stupid.

The two walked into the tunnel, with Nico making the earth shift and move to fit his needs. Percy held Riptide up, giving them some light form the glowing sword.

Above them, the demigods were struggling against the monsters. Clarisse slashed at a Hellhound, cutting its head off. Running as the switch to send the gate down, she saw a dracaena trying to destroy the switch. Panicked, Clarisse literally threw her spear at the dracaena, impaling the monster. Clarisse grabbed the spear and slammed the back on it into the switch, crushing a hellhound under the gate.

Nico opened the ground above them, with him climbing up the hole, Percy in tow. The pair looked ahead to see a tower with two dracaena guarding the entrance. The two monsters hissed and charged. Percy ran up and jumped in the air, extending both hidden blades. He kicked both monsters to the ground and stabbed both in the chest. They were gone for now, but they will be back in a second. Nico was already running into the tower. Suddenly, the front door opened. Demigods came out, attacking Nico. Nico pulled out his dagger and blocked a strike from a demigod. Stabbing a demigod in the stomach, Nico kicked another in the face.

Percy watched his apprentice kicking the demigod's asses. But there was something wrong.

Activating his Ocean Vision, he saw a golden trail going towards the base.

"Ah crap! Nico, the demigod's captain isn't here!" Percy shouted. Nico grunted in annoyance. "Then go find him! I'll destroy the tower!" Percy nodded and ran back to the camp. Nico sighed as he punched a demigod in the face. Here we go.

Percy ran up to see one gate still open, Chris lying injured near it with and Ares demigod standing over him, a bloody sword in hand. The other demigods were injured or in shock.

Percy glared at the traitor while the gate closed.

"You won't leave this place alive traitor." The son of Poseidon spat.

The son of Ares smirked, and Percy remembered that his name was Mark. (He's mentioned in the demigod files.)

Mark simply closed the gate and trapped Percy out. Or so he thought.

Percy ran to the side of the gate and climbed up the wall. Once reaching the top, he pulled out his crossbow, and shot a monster in the face with it. Climbing up to the top of the base, he saw Nico starting to climb the tower in the distance, waiting for a signal.

Percy glanced down to see Clarisse about to get executed by Mark. Five others were dead, and Percy had little time.

He raised his crossbow and shot. That's when he remembered he didn't reload. But there was no time…

Percy quickly raised his left arm and pulled on his hidden gun. A gunshot went through the air as mark stumbled back with a bullet in his chest. Percy jumped and landed on Mark, stabbing him in the neck as Nico engulfed the Tower in black flames.

Percy turned Mark over, closing his dead eyes, and said "Είθε η τιμωρία που παίρνετε είναι αυτό που αξίζει στον κάτω κόσμο. Αναπαύσου εν ειρήνη." (A/N Greek for "May the punishment you get is the one you deserve in the underworld. Rest in Peace.)

(Later)

The children of Ares and Apollo were resting or chatting and catching up with old friends. Burials were made for the heroes who died fighting to destroy the tower.

Apollo looked gratefully at Nico and Percy. "Thanks guys."

Both teens shrugged. Apollo gave them both bags. "This is filled with healing water bottle. They can heal most injuries."

Both assassins smiled.

A/N Love's Struggle next! Please Review


	10. Love's Struggle

Love's Struggle

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Assassin's Creed

Percy walked right in front of the building Aphrodite told him to go. The place was a hovel, and could barely be called even that. Percy frowned. Was this seriously the place? Regardless, Percy knocked on the door three times. There was the sound of some scuffling, and then the door creaked open. A girl around Percy's age looked through the crack, straight at Percy.

"Who are you?" she asked, her voice laced with fear and anger.

"It's okay. Your mother sent me." Percy replied in a soothing voice that seemed to calm the girl down a little.

"What's your name?" She asked, still a little suspicious. Percy glanced around to see if anybody else was near them, then leaned closer to the door.

"Percy Jackson." He whispered. The girl gasped, but Percy spoke again before she could say anything.

"Yes I am alive. May I come in?" The girl hesitated for a moment before nodding and allowing him to enter before quickly and quietly closing the door.

Percy's interpretation of the place wasn't much better than his first. Actually, it might have been worse. It was still more like a ruined shack then a place for children of Aphrodite.

As Percy looked around, wondering where the other children are, his gaze fell on the girl again. She looked terribly thin and miserable.

"Where are the others?" Percy asked.

To his surprise, the girl suddenly burst into tears, falling on the floor in despair.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked, shocked at this reaction.

"The leader of this place, Drew, locked herself in the room on the top floor. To protect herself, she makes us work for the food that she mostly gets and sacrifices us so that the Titans won't kill _her!"_

Percy could feel the rage coming up, but tried to suppress it for now.

"What do you mean sacrifices?" The Master Assassin asked.

The girls tried to calm down. "The captain of the tower around here, he… he likes to leave his tower to hang people for his own entertainment. He likes to do it to us, and Drew is constantly pushing us to die for her who has done nothing for us!"

Percy was trying really hard not to go upstairs, break down the door, and stab this Drew girl in the neck with his hidden blade.

"Tell me where these executions are taking place."

(Later)

The executioner stood at the top of the execution stand, relishing in his glory and satisfaction, both feelings increased when he saw the fear of the people. They glanced at the girl he just executed, standing like statues in fear of being next.

Unbeknownst to anyone, on a clock tower standing right in front of the execution stand, stood on a man clad in white master assassin robes. He was right in front of the giant golden bell, that rang each time and execution was happening. The bell was ringing, swinging left and right, left and right…

When is swung left again, the son of Poseidon was gone.

The executioner heard some disturbance in the crowd. Annoyed by this sign of movement, he motioned towards two of his guards to stop the commotion.

Percy pushed people out of his way. He leapt up towards the execution stand. He dodged the sword swung at him from one of the guards. The second one tried to do the same thing the first one did, but Percy pulled out his dagger and stabbed the demigod in the chest before continuing towards the executioner.

The executioner started to run away like the coward he is when he saw the dangerous man coming towards him.

Percy jumped up, and landed right on the executioner. The next moment, Percy was pulling his hidden blade out of the man's neck.

" Μπορεί να νιώθετε τον πόνο που έχετε δημιουργήσει και να δείτε παρανομίες σας. Αναπαύσου εν ειρήνη" (May you feel the suffering you have created and see your wrongdoings. Rest in Peace.)

Percy closed the man's eyes and ran away from the execution stand before he could be overrun by archers.

The assassin climbed his way up the tower, placed the jar on top of it, and as he jumped down, he turned and shot the jar with his hidden blade, causing the tower to go up in Greek flames.

(Back at the main base)

Percy walked over to Aphrodite. The Love goddess smiled at the assassin. "Thank you Percy. Here, take this as a gift. It is poison you can put your hidden blade in."

Percy thanked her before leaving to talk to Athena and Nico about something very important.

A/N Next chapter, Percy is going to start building his brotherhood! Please Review.


	11. Building a Brotherhood

Building a Brotherhood

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Assassin's Creed.

Percy walked in the meeting room with Nico by his side. Athena stood there, looking up from some battle strategies and raised an eyebrow at them.

"What is it?" She asked. Percy stepped forward and looked at her straight in the eye. "I need to build a brotherhood. Nico and I have been talking about this. And I don't want just demigods. I want normal humans as well." Athena looked at the assassin like he was crazy. "Listen, the Gods were more powerful when mortals knew they existed right? If I can rally them to my cause we would also have more soldiers."

Before Athena could say anything, Percy strode out the door.

"What are you going to do?" Athena asked in annoyance. Percy turned to the goddess and grinned.

"Make some friends." The demigod said. Athena rolled her eyes as Nico decided to make a comment.

"Have you ever tried Facebook?" Nico asked innocently before grinning at the glare he was receiving from his trainer.

***Ten Minutes Later***

Percy jumped onto another building, leaving into a hostile Titan section of the city. He glanced around, careful to move as silent and stealthy as possible. He heard screaming half a mile away. He quickly turned and jumped from rooftop to rooftop.

When he arrived at the source of the screaming, he saw two men and one girl trying to fight off a Chimera. The mighty beast was shooting fire at the poor people, who were dodging the flames and throwing chairs and other things at the Chimera.

Seeing enough, Percy jumped and landed on the Chimera's back. He took both his hidden blades and stabbed the Chimera multiple times in all its heads. The beast collapsed and disintegrated.

The three people glanced at the assassin. "Thank you." The woman said gratefully. Percy stood and faced the people. "No problem."

The assassin then began to walk away, but one of the men said "Wait!" Percy smirked, and turned to face them. "Can we find any way to help you?" Percy mused at this for a moment then smiled.

"Listen, I'm with the gods. I need help, and I need more than just demigods. With the right training, I think you all will do just fine."

The three glanced, and then bowed down to the assassin. Percy shook his head. "Don't do that. It gets on my nerves. Just tell me your names."

One of the men who had light brown hair as well as blue eyes stood up. "Call me Jack." The next male had a darker shade of brown hair as well as brown eyes. He had tan skin as well. "My name is Charlie." He said with a grin. The woman had long blond hair reaching to her lower back. Percy winced slightly as he got a better look at her. She looked so much like Calypso. "The name is Jane." She said.

Percy nodded. "Alright. Listen; just find some place where you can't be seen that has shadows alright? Trust me; it's a lot faster than going on foot." Jack, Charlie, and Jane looked confused by this set of instructions, but followed the assassin's orders.

Percy watched them go to a shady spot, and instantly the shadow traveled. Letting out a small sigh of relief, Percy turned and continued free- running, trying to find more recruits.

He wasn't disappointed. He glanced down to see a man with blond hair, tan skin, and blue eyes fighting with a dagger, fending off two young demigods that couldn't be more than fourteen years old. Percy leapt off the building he was standing on and landed on top of the two demigods, sinking his hidden blades into the back of their necks. Their back arched up in shock, but they slumped almost instantly.

Percy pulled his blades out of the corpses and glanced up at the young man, who gazed at Percy with shock and awe. Percy slid the blades back and gazed down as the man kneeled before him.

"What is your name?" Percy asked.

"Jonathan." The man said, slightly breathless.

"The liberation of New York has begun. If you wish to flee do so now. But if you want to fight, join me." Percy said, grasping the man's hand, and the man stood up and nodded quickly.

"Alright. Go to the shadows and make sure nobody sees you." Jonathan nodded and ran to the shadows. Percy suddenly felt a finger tap on his shoulder. He whipped around to see the same man whose wife had been hanged.

"I remember you." Percy said. The man nodded, looking stronger than Percy remembered.

"My name is Anthony. Please young man, I beg you to teach me how to fight as you do. I will give my life to the cause." Anthony said with absolute conviction. Percy gazed at his face for a moment before nodding, giving Anthony the same directions he just gave Jonathan.

Once Anthony was gone, Percy went to find one more person to complete his brotherhood, jumping around across the buildings of New York. Jumping into a building through a window, he shattered the glass to see a woman dodging am_ empousai, _even managing to kick it in the face at one point.

The _empousai _was about to sink her teeth into the woman, but felt cold steel slice her neck, and darkness overcame her.

The woman gazed at the dead monster, unmoving. She gazed at the man in white robes holding a blood covered sword.

"What is your name, fair lady?" Percy asked, bowing slightly. The woman stood up straight.

"My name is Sophie. Thank you so much."

"Sophie, I'm going to offer you a choice. You can either run, or come and join me to fight the Titans." Percy offered, extending his hand. Sophie glanced down at it, and then closed her hand over it.

(**The Hideout)**

"You're too slow Chris." Travis teased as he and his brother beat Chris at a race.

"Shut up guys."

"Are you done?" A voice asked. The all jumped and whipped around. Percy was standing there with his hood down.

"Oh hey Perce. What's up?" Conner asked.

"You know what. I'm building a brotherhood, and I want you guys with me." The assassin said in all seriousness. The sons of Hermes glanced at each other, before nodding.

"Good." Percy walked away, looking for the Hephaestus tent. Once he made it, he saw Jake Mason.

"Have you thought about my offer?" Percy asked. Jason stared at Percy, before slowly nodding.

"Good."

A/N: Please Review


End file.
